Michael Gough (British)
Michael Gough (1916 - 2011) Not to be confused with American voice actor Michael Gough Film Deaths *''Blanche Fury'' (1948) [Laurence Fury]: Shot in the chest with a musket by Stewart Granger, in the garden of Michael's mansion. (Thanks to Brian) *''Horrors of the Black Museum (Crime in the Museum of Horrors)'' (1959) [Edmond Bancroft]: Stabbed to death by Graham Curnow after Graham jumps from a ferris wheel and lands on Michael. (Thanks to John) *''Konga'' (1961) [Dr. Charles Decker]: Killed when Konga (Paul Stockman) throws him away. *''The Edgar Wallace Mystery Theatre; Candidate For Murder'' (1962) [Donald Edwards]: Shot by the dying Hans von Borsody as he is about to shoot John Justin. (Thanks to Brian) *''Phantom of the Opera'' (1962) [Lord Ambrose D'arcy]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by Herbert Lom, we last see Michael running out, but since Herbert wants revenge on him, it's slightly implied Michael was killed. *''Black Zoo (1963) '[Michael Conrad]: Strangled by Rod Lauren as vengeance for killing his mom (Claudia Brack) and making him mute. *Dr. Terror's House of Horrors[[Dr. Terror’s House of Horrors (1965)| '''(1965)]] (The Blood Suckers) ''[''Eric Landor]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, after losing his hand in a car accident; his severed hand lives on and takes revenge on Christopher Lee. *''Berserk! (Circus of Terror)'' (1967) [Dorando]: Impaled through the head with a spike when Judy Geeson hammers it through a wall against which Michael is leaning. (Thanks to John) *''Curse of the Crimson Altar (The Crimson Cult; The Reincarnation; Spirit of the Dead; Witch House)'' (1968) [Elder]: Killed (off-screen) by Christopher Lee (or one of Christopher's followers), his body is shown when Mark Eden discovers him in a coffin. *''Trog'' (1970) [Sam Murdock]: Killed by 'Trog' (Joe Cornelius) as Michael Tries to frame him. (We don't see him again after). *''Horror Hospital[[Horror Hospital (1973)| (1973)]]' '(Computer Killers; Doctor Bloodbath)'' [Dr. Christian Storm]: Decapitated when Robin Askwith drives past him in Michael's own spring-blade-equipped car; his severed head is shown in the catching basket afterwards. (Michael's face is covered with monstrous/disfigured make-up in his final scenes.) *''The Legend of Hell House'' (1973) [Emeric Belasco]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by embalming himself in his hidden chamber, many years before the story begins; his perfectly-preserved body is shown when Roddy McDowall and Gayle Hunnicutt discover him. *''The Boys from Brazil'' (1978) [Mr. Harrington]: Garroted by Sky Dumont after Michael discovers Linda Hayden's nude body. *''The Fourth Protocol'' (1987) [Sir Bernard Hemmings]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; his funeral is shown at the end of the film. (Thanks to Graeme) *''Uncovered'' (1994) [Don Manuel]: Suffocated (off-screen) by John Wood, making it appear that he died of emphysema; we learn of his death afterwards when Kate Beckinsale gets the news. (Thanks to Eric) *''The Cherry Orchard'' (1999) [Fiers]: Playing an elderly servant, Gough is accidentally left abandoned inside of a locked and boarded-up house after the owners and other staff leave the property for good. At the end, he's resigned to his fate and is last seen sitting in a chair, patiently waiting to die. *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) [Notary James Hardenbrook]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself. We learn of his death afterwards when Michael Gambon informs Johnny Depp and Miranda Richardson; his body is not shown. *''Tim Burton's Corpse Bride'' (2005; animated) [Elder Gutknecht]: Plays an ambulatory skeleton residing in the land of the dead. TV Deaths *''The Avengers: The Cybernauts'' (1965) [Dr. Clement Armstrong]: Killed by his own creations after his control-device malfunctions. (Footage from his death scene was repeated in the 1967 episode The Return of the Cybernauts.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Avengers: The Correct Way to Kill'' (1967) [Nutski]: Stabbed to death when Diana Rigg throws a saber at him while he's trying to kill Patrick Macnee. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Champions: Happening'' (1968) [Major Joss]: Stabbed in the chest when William Gaunt throws a knife at him while Michael is hiding behind a canvas sign. (Thanks to Brian) *''Blake's 7: Volcano'' (1980) [Hower]: Commits suicide by pressing a button that causes his entire planet to explode. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *'[[Doctor Who (1963 series)|''Doctor Who: Arc of Infinity]] (1983)' [''Councillor Hedin]: Shot by a guard while trying to protect Peter Davison. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Blackeyes'' (1989; miniseries) [Maurice James Kingsley]: Presumably beaten to death by his niece (Carol Royle). (I haven't seen this mini-series, but I vaguely recall the novel.) Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Diana Graves *Ex-Mr. Anne Leon *Ex-Mr. Anneke Wills Gallery Konga 57.png|Michael Gough death in Konga Michael16.jpg|Michael Gough's death in Trog PDVD_043.jpg|Michael Gough's severed head (prop) in Horror Hospital Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Malaysian actors and actresses Category:1916 Births Category:2011 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by embalming Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Death scenes by emphysema Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Paramount Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in a King Kong film Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Batman cast members Category:Drama Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Cancer victims Category:Voice Actors Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Legends Category:Animated death scenes Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses